


Mister Holmes I presume?- A side story to Halo: Justice Evolved

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [4]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, British Female Character, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Investigations, Jack the Ripper Murders, Mention of Alpha-Nine and Human-Covenant war, Military relationships, One lone American surrounded by Brits, Period-Typical Sexism, Side Story, Surprise Ending, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: Just when being trapped in an alternate reality in which superheroes exist was not bad enough, two of the Dawn's crewmembers were inadvertently sent back in time to Victorian Era Britain at the height of the Ripper slayings.Well, it couldn't be all bad since they're meeting the legendary sleuth himself.*Will be updated sporadically for now since I'm working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Sherlock Holmes, I presume?

 

_**Dear Boss,** _

_**You are a handful but may you please regard this letter as a warning.** _

_**I have killed more people than just six whores in Whitechapel.** _

_**You think that you're the "World's Greatest Detective" when in fact you cannot outsmart Moriarty.** _

_**I sure don't know why you are so determined to prevent the mercy killing of sinners, but you will not stop my crusade against the ills of society.** _

_**Prostitution is a wickedness that must be put to an end.** _

_**Holmes, as much as I admire your handiwork and knack for solving complex cases, you can not find me.** _

_**I am just that good at evading the authorities.** _

_**So long Sherlock.** _

_**Jack the Ripper** _

**.**

**.**

**September 2nd, 1888**

Meyer groaned as he woke up from probably his worse hangover yet. But there was a problem.

 _"What the? Why is Liz in a gown?'_ The Leatherneck asked himself before noticing that he was feeling itchy. A sensation not felt since his last Spanish-American War reenactment. _'Am I wearing wool?'_ He wondered as he got up. There was a rifle beside him, an antique and it was like brand new: fresh and out of the box.

"Ugh...Where are we?"

"Well, we're not in Kansas-I mean Indiana- anymore." Nate sarcastically reckons.

"Smartarse." Liz mutters. "But really, where are we?"

"Judging by the architecture, I say mid to late Victorian." Nate began as he took in his surroundings. "But I bet that it's the 1880s judging by your dress, my uniform, and the gas lamps."

"Hmm...I must say that I didn't expect to find tourists out at this late hour." The pair instantly faced the direction of the voice and they saw two individuals famed for being crime solvers in popular culture. "Especially a lady from a respectable family due to the recent murders that have recently occurred in Whitechapel." The man in plaid inspects the woman with curiosity. "I'm guessing Upper Middle Class judging by your current attire and mannerisms. However, the dialect is clearly Northern-either Lancashire or Yorkshire." Sherlock then glances at the man. "You sir, on the other hand, are clearly an American serviceman. The uniform marks your branch of the armed forces-Marines specifically."

"Who do you think you are?" Nate snorted at one of the most obvious Conan Doyle characters. "Sherlock Holmes, I presume?"

"At your service."The man bowed.

"You're an icon in literature."

"But Holmes?" The sleuth's faithful companion interrupted. "You haven't written anything."

"Quite so Watson but I believe we can properly introduce ourselves later." Sherlock motions to the duo before them"Come. The game is afoot."

"And what makes you think we're going to assist you?"

"Obviously Batman sent you." The Private Investigator reveals. "The last time he was in London...Let's just say that he assisted me in the past."

"Umm..."Nate began. "No he didn't and the last thing we remember was el...engaging Clock King before waking up here."

The detective noticed that the man caught himself and changed his vocabulary, but the crime solver ignored it for the time being."Very well. Watson and I are in dire need of assistance regarding the slayings in Whitechapel. It is best not to travel alone and as much I hate to admit it, but some additional protection is in order."

The Stopfordian recognized the details instantaneously "Jack the Ripper?" Liz asks.

"Hmm...He does have a rather interesting choice for a pen name...A common name that fits the madman." Sherlock determines.

"He was never caught and became notorious for it." Nathan added in.

"Well then, despite his letters mocking my investigative abilities and his elusiveness, I regard him as a worthy adversary along the lines of Moriarty."

The lovebirds glanced at one another to evaluate their options.

"Can we discuss this in private, Mister Holmes?"

"Certainly, my lady." Sherlock nodded, the statement causing Farrington to blush as the legendary duo themselves gave them some privacy.

"Well, what do you think Nathan?"

"Being stuck in an alternate reality is bad enough, but Jack the Ripper? He sure knows how to utilize sharp objects."

"I know dearest, but we can solve one of the most complexing criminal cases the world has ever known."

"Doesn't mean that this version of Jack is the same one as back home."

"Fair point actually." She admits. "However, think of it this way. We have an opportunity to work alongside _the_ Sherlock Holmes himself."

"And make the others jealous." The Marine grins before calling out to the Investigators. "We'll help!"

"Splendid!"

"But on one condition." Nate continued.

"And that is?" The Doctor inquires.

"We need help ourselves. As in getting back to our time specifically."

"Very well." Sherlock took his pipe out of his mouth and tap it against his palm. "Come on then, we're late to see the fiend's latest work."

* * *

**_Whitechapel District, London, England, United Kingdom_ **

_**September 2nd, 1888** _

"We just discovered her this evening, sir. Ghastly business." The Patrolman declared. "Although I don't understand why we have a Yank and a lady involved."

"The Marine volunteered his services after the Ambassador asked if we needed assistance and the lady, on the other hand, is the daughter of a dear friend of mine whose staying at my residence. I took her along since I'm not letting her stay by herself with a madman on the prowl."

"But still.." The Bobby trails. "Do you think that the scene is appropriate for a woman?"

"The body is covered, is it not?"

"Yes." The Policeman admitted.

"Good." Holmes nodded. "She is free to look at the crime scenes as long as she's by either my, Doctor Watson's, or Sergeant Meyer's side. Is that understood, constable?"

"Completely."

* * *

_**221B Baker Street, London, England, United Kingdom** _

_**September 2nd, 1888** _

Sherlock, Doctor Watson, and their two guests were in the living room discussing the murders that have occurred in the Whitechapel District. To Nathan and Liz, the notoriety of Jack the Ripper continues to live on back home in their reality, but the couple has never dreamt of partaking in the investigation when he was most active.

"And so with the fiend granting himself a pseudonym, one would only hope that he'll make an error."

Holmes grabbed his pipe and sat down the latest edition of The Times off to the side. "I'm confident that _'Jack'_ will make one soon enough, Watson."

"Tea is ready." Misses Hudson proclaimed as she carried in the trays loaded with sandwiches, cheeses, and a few dessert items along with the beverage.

"Is there any coffee?" Meyer politely inquires.

"Why of course." The maid pointed to a silver pitcher.

"Thanks." The American responded in appreciation before glancing over to his finacee. The Leatherneck confessed to himself that the light green tea gown she was wearing made her look adorable, but Meyer realizes that they're in a time in which gender roles were strict. She was even reducing her usage of foul language so that she could blend in. To him, it was simple to adapt since he was a reenactor and Cowboy Action Shooter, but she's trying.

"So I heard that you're from the future?" The servant asked the woman before her.

"Back home, the year is 2553." Farrington replies truthfully.

Hudson nodded. "I won't be asking any questions then since you're still adjusting to the past."

"You know, I think the dress looks good on you, angel." Nathan smirked.

"Well, it's a little warm." The blonde still beams at the praise. "Thank you." The Englishwoman leaned over and placed a peck on his cheek.

Sherlock raised his hand and coughed into it. "Pardon my interruption, but I believe that we need to figure out how you can best assist us in capturing our quarry."

"Well, we could rent a building and use it as a perch?"

The detective shook his head. "Despite being an excellent suggestion, there are flaws. Our suspect knows the area well, not to mention that we're not going to shoot him on sight."

"What did I say regarding popping him?"

"Your body language gave it away."The consultant pointed out. "The way you tensed, not to mention your choice of words. A perch is evidently where a shooter lies in wait until game comes into his line of sight. If your idea was to conduct surveillance, then you would have used overwatch or stakeout."

"Well..." Liz turned to her mischievous significant other and scowled at him. "What if we do a mandatory curfew?"

Holmes stroke his chin. "How come neither I nor the Police didn't come up with the notion as to conduct a quarantine?"

"It's quite simple really." The Mancunian grinned. "I'm a woman with the benefit of history."


End file.
